


Хоум-ран

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Отбивать удары в бейсболе иногда сложнее, чем удары жизни.Альтернативная реальность, наши дни. Бейсбольный матч, в котором участвуют герои. Напоминаем, что в бейсболе соревнуются две команды, в каждой из которых по девять человек. Вы можете сконцентрировать свое внимание на одной из них или сразу на обеих, но обязательно должна быть показана детальная и графичная игра. Именно игра, а не описания (если речь идёт о тексте) форм, телосложения, прелестных глаз игроков или волнений болельщиков. Рейтинг G - PG-13.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi





	Хоум-ран

Смешное слово — хоум-ран.  
Такеши всегда недоумевал, почему вместе с правилами чужой игры нужно перенимать и чужие обозначения. Он вообще плохо понимает, как играть в чужие игры — бейсбол, пожалуй, единственное исключение. А в прочих забавах слишком много косых взглядов, слов с десятком смыслов, с двойным дном, под которым — еще одно двойное дно. Ямамото только и может растерянно улыбаться и переводить взгляд с одного участника на другого — зачем, ну зачем так усложнять себе жизнь? Такеши любит, чтобы было просто. Зачем говорить в глаза одно, а за спиной — совсем другое? Ямамото любит говорить правду, но её мало кто любит слышать. Поэтому он улыбается и молчит. Жизнь — это очень странная игра. То ли дело бейсбол...  
Ему восемь, он размахивает на заднем дворе палкой от старой швабры. Повторяет про себя: «Питчер, кетчер, хоум-ран», - и незнакомые слова перекатываются во рту леденцами. Он гордится тем, как легко может запоминать всякие сложные диковинные словечки. Вот, например, фиброаденома. Похоже на красивый тропический цветок, правда? Впрочем, он так и не выяснил его истинного значения: искал в книгах долго, но не нашел. Он услышал его недавно, когда притаился за дверью родительской спальни. Там с утра сидел мрачный доктор с обвисшими седыми усами и что-то бурчал недовольным тоном, а мама отвечала ему тихо и ласково. Ямамото только и смог расслышать единственное четко произнесенное слово, а потом врач вышел из комнаты, смерил его мрачным взглядом, покачал головой и ушел.  
Такеши размахивает палкой и радуется тому, как легко попадает по камешкам, которые подбрасывает в воздух. Из окна на него смотрит улыбающаяся мама. Ямамото думает, что внутри мамы расцветает диковинный, поразительно красивый цветок. Он бы очень хотел увидеть его.  
Спустя месяц он плачет под дверью больничной палаты. Он пообещал маме, что будет хорошим мальчиком и не станет реветь по пустякам. Но маму кладут в больницу уже в третий раз, и всё, что он может — это не расстраивать её слезами.  
Спустя еще один месяц Такеши жалеет, что не зашел к ней в палату тогда. Мама улыбается с полки фотографией в красивой рамке. Вокруг неё — море цветов, но она прекраснее их всех. Ямамото ненавидит их. И себя — за то, что разревелся тогда и не посмел зайти к маме. Он больше не плачет. Никогда.  
Крохотная площадка продувается всеми ветрами. Поскрипывает высокая чуть проржавленная сетка. Мячи вылетают из автомата один за одним. Такеши бьет, и бьет, и бьет, пока сил не остается вовсе. 100 км\ч. Отличная скорость. Прекрасный показатель.  
Отец хочет, чтобы он помогал ему в ресторане. Ямамото хочет, чтобы от него все отстали. Зачем надо говорить странные, непонятные слова, когда можно было просто и ясно: твоя мама скоро умрет, лови каждую секунду.  
Такеши не успел и теперь ловит мячи. Они проносятся перед ним со свистом — но он быстрее. Он не хочет больше ничего упускать.  
Когда в их школу назначают нового тренера, Ямамото единственный, кто этому радуется. Игроки в бейсбол смотрят напряженно и недоверчиво, как коротышка в смешной шляпе важно прохаживается перед ними, посмеиваясь из-под широких полей. А потом распускает всю команду.  
Сложно сказать, по каким критериям он набирает новый состав. Будь Такеши повспыльчивей, он бы сказал без обиняков: с катушек слетел. Но Ямамото привык сначала улыбаться, потом думать, а уже затем — говорить. Поэтому он только качает головой изумленно и пожимает руки новым товарищам. Из старых игроков остался лишь он один, да пару отправили на скамейку запасных. Основной состав представляет собой компанию столь разномастную, что у Такеши порой рябит в глазах. Если бы не одинаковая спортивная форма, перед взглядом бы возникла сплошная мешанина.  
Вот, например, Рёхей. Никто не спорит — он один из лучших спортсменов в школе. Но зачем ему бейсбол — совершенно непонятно. А ведь он пришел на отбор первым, уговаривал тренера взять его в команду чуть ли не угрозами. Реборн-сан только хмыкал, будто понимал всё без слов. Ямамото уже было решил, что Сасагава отправится восвояси — ан нет, боксер был принят без лишних разговоров. Странно, зачем это ему — Рёхей старше их всех и в этом году должен выпускаться из школы. Решил напоследок попробовать себя в чем-то новом, должно быть? Следом за ним притащился одноклассник Такеши — Савада Цунаеши, за которым Ямамото никогда не замечал особого рвения к спорту. Впрочем, за ним не было замечено вообще никакого рвения — но бейсболом тот увлекся не на шутку. А тренер был от него в восторге — гонял целыми днями по стадиону и пичкал каким-то витаминами ярко-красного цвета. Цуна признался как-то, что на вкус они просто отвратительные, но мышцы после них почти перестали болеть. Интересно, что это за чудо-средство.  
Следующими в команду были приняты сразу три участника — недавно переведенные из другой школы неразлучные друзья. Так, по крайней мере, считал Такеши — трио из Кокуё везде появлялось только в полном составе. Ну, с этими всё понятно: как еще зарекомендовать себя новичкам? Конечно же, показать свои успехи в спорте! Чего Ямамото и пожелал им от всей души и был немного озадачен, когда новые соратники по команде смерили его странными взглядами с ног до головы, а вихрастый даже расхохотался, смешно скаля зубы. Такеши улыбнулся им в ответ — мало ли, может быть, у них так принято. Как — а, главное, зачем? — тренер заманил в команду главу Дисциплинарного комитета и его зама, Ямамото совершенно не мог объяснить. «Для порядка», - лукаво ухмыльнулся Реборн-сан и подмигнул.  
Свеженазначенный на должность капитана Такеши не привык унывать — но поиски девятого игрока ввергают его в уныние. Бывшие товарищи демонстративно не приходят на отбор. Ответственность как-то слишком резко обрушивается на него, тем более, что тренер постоянно в отлучках, а опыта у новых игроков практически никакого. Ямамото проводит все свободное время после школы на тренировочной площадке. 130 км\ч — это уже почти персональный рекорд! Вот только стремительно летящие на него мячи не помогают успокоить сумбур в мыслях.  
На свой страх и риск он берется сам найти недостающего члена команды. Проводит со всеми серьезный разговор о том, как важна поддержка. Хибари изучает взглядом потолок. Кен и Чикуса пинают друг друга под поощрительно-ласковым взглядом Мукуро. Рёхей отрабатывает удары на вешалке для полотенец. Цуна жалуется на больной живот и выскальзывает за дверь.  
Впрочем, недостающего игрока приводит именно он.  
Гокудера Хаято мрачно подпирает дверной косяк и чиркает зажигалкой. Ужасный звук. Такеши старательно игнорирует его и раскрывает было рот для приветствия, но новоиспеченный бейсболист отлепляется от двери и сходу перебивает его:  
\- Я тут только по просьбе Цуны. Дурацкая игра. Ненавижу командные игры.  
Савада только виновато смотрит на капитана и разводит руками. Такеши делает вид, что всё хорошо, широко улыбается и в очередной раз берется объяснять правила.  
\- Каждая игра состоит из девяти заходов — они называются иннинги. Цель — отбить мяч как можно дальше и, пока команда соперника ловит его, успеть пробежать круг: через первую, вторую и третью базу обратно к началу. Если соперник упеет поймать мяч и коснется вас им — вы «осалены» и выбываете из игры. В идеале, нужно выбить мяч далеко за пределы поля и бежать, не торопясь. Это называется хоум-ран. Ну, это если вы в нападении. А если в защите — всё наоборот. Ваша задача — не дать отбивающему противника...  
\- Что толку в этом тупом беге по кругу? Откуда стартовал — туда и вернешься же! Нет, чтоб бежать к призу какому-нибудь или, допустим, кто дальше сможет! Просто тупо сделать круг!  
Хаято раздраженно вскакивает, демонстративно выбивает из пачки сигарету и выходит на улицу. Хоум-ран — еще одно иностранное слово, думает Ямамото. Хоум-ран — это «бег домой». Такеши хочет вернуться в прежнее «домой». Вернуться назад. Но сколько ни беги — не получится.  
\- Так вот, - продолжает Такеши как ни в чем не бывало. - Если вы в защите — то должны всеми силами помешать бэттеру... - он виновато улыбается, — или, проще говоря, отбивающему, попасть по мячу. Тут очень важно понимание между питчером — тем, кто кидает мяч, и кетчером — тем, кто стоит за спиной у вражеского игрока и ловит. Можно подавать друг друг незаметные сигналы: ну, допустим, что очередной бэттер слишком напряжен или, наоборот, держит биту очень расслабленно. В таком случае будет легко победить его. Ну, я уверен, на практике вы всё быстро поймёте.

* * *  
Утреннее солнце чуть слепит глаза, окутывает трибуны школьного стадиона мягким сиянием. Бетонная чаша залита светом до краёв: поблёскивает влажно сочная трава, на поверхности идеально гладкого квадрата земли то тут, то там сияют золотом мелкие песчинки. Воздух звенит, и Такеши жадно вдыхает его полной грудью. Ему кажется, что этот радостный звон остаётся у него внутри с каждым глотком. Ямамото улыбается. Они на своём поле, поэтому первыми могут атаковать. А дома помогает всё — раз нет стен, значит, поможет даже воздух. Команды выходят по поле. Время начинать.  
Савада играет из рук вон плохо. Такеши кусает губы и ерзает на скамье. Ну, кто так стоит? Цуна хлопает глазами и растерянно глядит на трибуны. Чуть спиной к полю не поворачивается. Тренер качает головой и кричит: «Ты не на подиуме, бесполезный Цуна! Хватит демонстрировать себя окружающим!». Савада заливается краской и сжимает биту крепче в руках. Питчер команды соперника скалится довольно и, глядя прямо в глаза Цуне, делает характерный жест бедрами. Савада вздрагивает, питчер отправляет мяч — прямиком в руки кетчеру.  
\- Страйк!  
Он едва успел замахнуться — с ужасом думает Такеши. Впрочем, это мало помогло бы — второй мяч со свистом прорезает воздух и вновь оказывается у кетчера, едва коснувшись биты.  
\- Второй страйк!  
Ямамото устало прикрывает глаза. Если их игра начнется с позорного удаления первого же бэттера, с командным духом будет покончено. Савада трясется и чуть не плачет. Питчер хохочет и посылает третий мяч. Такеши слышит резкий крик и звук удара о землю. Распахивает глаза испуганно. Цуна держится обеими руками за живот, возле его ног валяется бита, а тренер соперника начинает орать на питчера так, что уши закладывает.  
\- Хит бай питч! Хит бай питч! - вопит вскочивший на ноги Гокудера. Такеши только удивляется: когда тот успел выучить все правила? Савада неверяще глядит на него, моргает и на негнущихся ногах бредет к первой базе.  
\- Удалите этого козла с поля! - не унимается Хаято. Такеши быстро дергает его за рукав. - Ну, что еще? Этот ублюдок нарочно кинул в него мяч, все же видели! Это не просто занятая автоматом первая база, это удаление!  
Ямамото качает головой.  
\- Всё не так просто, Гокудера. Если бы он сделал это несколько раз подряд...  
\- Да плевать я хотел! Удаление!  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста. Судья может посчитать это оскорблением и удалить не питчера, а тебя. Мы и так уже продвинулись до первой базы.  
\- Замолкни, а! - поддерживает Рёхей. - Цуна — ты молодец! Мужик!  
Савада вяло кивает и улыбается. Хаято обиженно замолкает.  
Место бэттера занимает Хибари. Первый же мяч он отбивает с такой силой, что, кажется, врезавшийся в грудь питчера кусок резины переломал ему все ребра. Кёя срывается с места и несется на первую базу — прямо на хлопающего глазами Цуну.  
\- Беги, травоядное. Я сказал, бежать!  
Савада подскакивает испуганно и бежит на вторую базу. За шаг до неё он запинается и падает прямо на мешок с песком. Хибари глухо рычит: «Забью до смерти» - и останавливается, дожидаясь, пока Цуна поднимется на ноги — двум игрокам нельзя одновременно находиться на одной базе. Тренер мрачнеет лицом, Рёхей хватается за голову, троица из Кокуё ржёт в полный голос. Игрок на второй базе ласково улыбается, подкидывая в воздух мяч, и распахивает приветственные обьятия. И когда они только успели... За этой суматохой Такеши совсем не успевает следить за игрой соперника. А те ловко посылают друг другу мяч, словно он прикреплен к незаметно натянутой леске. Наверное, это её блеск так режет Ямамото глаза.  
На поле отправляется Хаято. Он ловко отбивает мяч прямиком в небеса и несется к первой базе так, что пыль стоит столбом. Он уже по дороге на вторую, когда стадион сотрясает потрясенный гул: игрок соперника ловит «свечу», отчаянно запрокинув голову назад и рискуя сломать себе позвоночник. Гокудера падает на колени и вбивает кулаки в землю. Третий аут для команды подряд. Они отправляются в оборону.  
Дальнейшее представляется Такеши кошмаром. Они сливают иннинг почти всухую: соперник заработал 7 очков, двоих еле успел «осалить» Рёхей. Остальные ведут себя на поле, как будто выбрались на пикник. А игроки противника отбивают каждый посланный им мяч так легко, будто тренировались с Ямамото всю свою жизнь, знают его как облупленного, могут предугадать любое движение. А так быть не должно.  
Третий иннинг наконец помогает им размочить счет: по очку приносят Хибари, Кусакабе и Кен. Такеши уныло думает, что, вероятней всего, лишь потому, что другая команда расступалась перед ними в ужасе.  
Четвертый иннинг. 12:3.  
Пятый иннинг. 12:6. На этот раз до «дома» успел добежать не Кёя, а Рёхей.  
На шестом иннинге Ямамото в ужасе понимает, что если что-то случится с ним, нового питчера на замену им не найти. И кидает мяч так, словно хочет, чтобы тот прошёл через тело бэттера насквозь. У одного из отбивающих идет трещина по бите. Такеши кажется, что у него самого по руке — тоже. Зато ему удается отправить в аут трех игроков подряд, и соперник успевает заработать только 2 очка, прежде, чем уйти с поля. 14:6.  
Перед седьмым иннингом Рёхей приобнимает Цуну и на пару секунд отводит в сторону, шепча что-то на ухо. Тот меняется в лице, расплывается счастливой улыбкой и летит на поле вприпрыжку. Тренер лукаво усмехается и пожимает Сасагаве руку. Когда Цуна отбивает мяч — кажется, вообще первый за всю его недолгую спортивную карьеру, болельщики вскакивают с мест. Савада несется от одной базы к другой, как будто за ним летит рой пчёл. Успевает застыть на третьей прежде, чем мяч окажется в руках игрока на базе. Команда ликует, половина стадиона — тоже. Следом за Цуной выходит Мукуро и, отбивая мяч, смотрит в глаза питчера так, что того корёжит, как на раскаленной сковородке. Мяч улетает далеко и катится по траве еще с минуту. И Савада, и Рокудо успевают сделать пробежку до «дома». 2 очка! Такеши хочется расцеловать каждого. Впрочем, везение на этом заканчивается. Потому что на поле выходит Хаято, получает мячом в солнечное сплетение и летит на питчера с кулаками. Гокудеру удаляют, питчера волокут в лазарет.  
Иннинг так и заканчивается на счете 14:8.  
Такеши делает глубокий вдох, поднимается со скамейки и поворачивается к тренеру.  
\- Как капитан команды, я прошу о тайм-ауте.  
Реборн-сан складывает из маленьких ладоней букву «Т». Судья нехотя кивает и направляется прямиком к нему. «Отчитает за Хаято. И, дай бог, что только отчитает», - устало думает Ямамото и машет рукой в сторону раздевалки. Когда все рассаживаются по скамьям — злобные, мокрые, нахохлившиеся, как воробьи — он тихо начинает:  
\- Ребята. Нам нужно взяться за игру всерьез.  
\- Вот ты и берись! - огрызается Кен. - С хрена ли ты тут раскомандовался? Капитан команды, ага, щас, губу раскатал! Только и умеешь, что мячики кидать-отбивать, а на поле еле плетешься!  
\- Ты прав, - Ямамото кусает губы. Он и сам не ожидал этого. От волнения за команду он совсем растерялся. Плохо, очень плохо. - Поэтому нам нужно лучше распределить обязанности. Все помнят, что говорил тренер?  
\- Мне плевать, что он говорит. Мне вообще плевать. Никто не смеет мне указывать. Я просто выйду туда и забью их этой битой, - говорит Хибари. - Но сначала... - он поворачивается к Цуне, и тот с визгом подскакивает на месте, пулей летит в дальний угол раздевалки.  
\- Пожалуйста, ребята. Эта игра... Она очень много значит. Для всех нас. Для меня. Для тренера. Если он поверил в нас, значит, мы действительно чего-то стоим!  
\- Ага, - тянет Мукуро. - оказаться в сточной канаве. Да еще и в такой презабавной компании.  
Кёя оборачивается и угрожающе надвигается на Рокудо.  
\- Ведь вы же могли отказаться. Просто уйти из команды. Не выйти сегодня на поле. Но вы зачем-то пришли.  
На минуту в раздевалке повисает тишина. Такеши с ужасом думает, что только что подсказал им отличную идею.  
\- Я... - неуверенно начинает Цуна. - Я просто...  
\- Ну, что ты мямлишь, травоядное.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы Киоко-тян гордилась мной! Я хотел... хотел... хотя бы раз в жизни оказаться победителем! И я стал! На минуту! Но это... это была лучшая минута в моей жизни, я вам клянусь! - Савада говорит сбивчиво и горячо, как будто слова перемешались у него в голове и выскакивают раскаленными угольками, жгут язык. - И пусть мы проиграем сегодня — всё равно, это...  
\- Как это проиграем? Как это?! Мы что — лузеры? Да мы экстремально хороши! Мы бойцы, хэй, неужели нет!  
\- Бойцы-бойцы, - тихо смеется Мукуро. - С дырявыми руками. И головами, - он хохочет в полный голос, не стесняясь.  
\- Ребята... - начинает было Такеши и устало качает головой. - Ладно. У вас есть пара минут, отдышаться и прийти в себя.  
Команда вяло волочется в сторону душевых, то и дело переругиваясь. Ямамото закрывает лицо руками. Слишком быстро. Ему кажется, что мячи продолжают лететь на него даже сейчас. Слишком быстро. Не поймать...  
\- Раз пришли — значит, надо было, - сердито бурчат у него над ухом. Такеши оборачивается, и широкая улыбка сама собой расцветает на его лице.  
\- Гокудера! Всё-таки не удалили?  
\- Тренер о чём-то пошептался с судьей... - недовольно бормочет Хаято. Он стоит, потупившись, и ковыряет мыском растоптанного кеда пол. Хмурится, но — странное дело, думает Такеши — от этого вовсе не кажется старше. Наоборот, выглядит насупленным ребенком. Очень сердитым — и очень растерянным. Ямамото смеется тихонько и треплет его по взлохмаченной макушке. Гокудера прерывисто выдыхает, перехватывает ладонь Такеши и судорожно прижимает к своим губам. Ямамото чувствует, как его сердце с каждым толчком вырывается из груди на добрых полметра. Как раз, чтобы дотянуться до...  
Он кладет ладонь с подрагивающими пальцами на грудь Хаято. Ловит быстрый рваный ритм, который ускоряется еще больше, как только его руку накрывает ладонь Гокудеры, прижимая тесно к пропотевшей футболке.  
\- Раз пришли — значит, нужно было... - сердито повторяет Хаято.  
\- У тебя глаза зажмурены, - очень серьезно и тихо говорит Такеши. - Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
Гокудера трясет головой.  
\- Пожалуйста. Я никуда не уйду. Или ты боишься?  
Хаято распахивает глаза, и в них столько всего сразу — Такеши накрывает с головой. Там боль, и страх, и надежда, и тепло, и ярость, и тоска, и счастье — много, очень много счастья. Ямамото гладит его по груди ласково, успокаивающе. Кончики пальцев покалывает, будто по ним бегут искры электричества. Воздух вокруг свивается в вихрь, ураган, несется со сверхзвуковой скоростью. Такеши улыбается — и делает шаг вперед. Гокудера было отшатывается, но мгновенно оказывается в кольце рук. Поймал. Успел. Всё-таки поймал.  
Ямамото легко касается губами влажного виска.  
\- Поймал.  
Хаято вздрагивает и прижимается к нему. Сердце скачет бейсбольным мячом, звонко отскакивает от ребер, прыгает куда-то вверх, к горлу. Они оба синхронно сглатывают. Гокудера фыркает. Такеши тихонько смеется. Они едва успевают отскочить друг от друга, заслышав тяжелые шаги. Хаято кивает и быстро идёт в душевую. Ему навстречу выходит Рёхей.  
\- Я вот хотел...сказать...  
Ямамото впервые в жизни думает, что улыбается как-то слишком широко. Наверное, совершенно по-дурацки. Но, почему-то, его это сейчас мало волнует.  
\- Ага. Что ты хотел?  
\- Да так... - Сасагава заметно смущается. Потом выдавливает нехотя, - Ты вот спросил, почему мы не сбежали с поля, явились на игру, так? Ну... Цуна вот хотел показать себя героем перед сестренкой... И сумел, молодец. А я... - он мрачнеет.  
\- Да выкладывай, ну что за тайны! - Ямамото смеется и хлопает его по плечу.  
\- А я — расчетливая сволочь! Всех обманул! Скотина я последняя после этого, вот что!  
Такеши только моргает растерянно и открывает от изумления рот. Рёхей хватает его за плечи и трясет:  
\- Нету её там, понимаешь, нету?  
\- Кого?  
\- Стипендии! Спортивной стипендии для боксеров нету! Сказали, предусмотрена только для участников командных видов спорта! Ууу, сволочи! - Рёхей грозит кому-то неведомому кулаком. Поникает и заглядывает в глаза Такеши виновато. - Мне ведь, по правде говоря, на бейсбол ваш плевать. Нет, это поначалу было, а сейчас я проникся, честное слово! Это же экстремальное напряжение! Драйв! Эхх.... Да кого я обманываю... Бейсбол бейсболом, а без бокса я жить не могу. Всё время на тренировки уходит, ну когда тут учиться, а, ну сам посуди! Экзамены в университет я завалю. Одна надежда — получить стипендию спортивную, она на оплату учёбы пойдёт. Ты только не говори никому, а то...! Эээ... ну, просто никому не говори. Пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо,- кивает Ямамото с улыбкой.  
\- Круто! Ну, всё, ты мой лучший друг теперь, мужик! А игру мы эту выиграем! Я тебе клянусь! Во имя экстрима! - звучит победный клич откуда-то с поля.  
Такеши смотрит на часы.  
\- Ребята, перерыв окончен! На поле! Зададим им жару!  
Словно по сигналу, из двери душевой выходят плечом к плечу Хибари и Мукуро. Старательно не глядя друг на друга, важно шествуют к выходу из раздевалок, чудом не сталкиваются в проходе и удаляются в сторону трибун. Следом за ним выскакивают Кен, Чикуса и Кусакабе. Обменявшись ехидными улыбками, старательно торопятся вдогонку за главарями.  
Ямамото смеется. Тут и объяснять ничего не надо. Если эти двое вечных одиночек вышли на поле — значит, даже для них команда что-то да значит. Он улыбается своим мыслям. В дверь заглядывает рассерженная физиономия Хаято.  
\- Ну, сколько можно тебя ждать, а? Стоит тут, лыбится, как последний кретин. Вся команда уже на поле, а ты тут чем решил заняться? Подро... - он осекается и зажимает рот рукой.  
\- Я бы не против,- радостно отвечает Такеши и с восхищением наблюдает, как лицо Гокудеры заливает краска. - Но потом, после матча. Если ты не возражаешь.  
Хаято выскакивает наружу. Ямамото быстро догоняет его и на мгновение крепко сжимает ладонь.  
\- После матча. А пока — мы должны победить. Обязаны.  
Гокудера кивает.  
\- Ну, давай, командуй. Ты же у нас капитан.  
\- Помнишь, мы говорили о том, как важна связь между питчером и кетчером?  
Хаято вновь краснеет и делает неопределенное движение подбородком. Такеши кажется, что он мог бы любоваться этим зрелищем вечно.  
\- Так вот....

* * *  
Солнце стоит высоко, жарит вовсю, заползает за шиворот обжигающими лучами. Ямамото думает о том, какие же горячие у Гокудеры пальцы. Сейчас они скрыты в тяжелой перчатке. Хаято смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Кивает едва заметно. Такеши делает широкий замах — и кидает мяч. Он отскакивает от биты и летит над головою питчера далеко за пределы поля.  
\- Хоум-ран! - возвещает громкий голос судьи.  
Отбивающий легкой рысцой пробегается по всем базам, посылая воздушные поцелуи в сторону трибун. Ямамото завидует ему — у него самого еще ни разу не получалось так. Он гонит печальные мысли, усмехается коротко и обменивается взглядами с кетчером. Да, так оно и есть. Если присмотреться внимательно, у них у всех одинаковая манера игры — не до конца разгибают локоть, когда отбивают подачу. Концентрируют силу. Но так слишком велика вероятность повредить связки при сильном ударе. А вот при слабом...  
Такеши улыбается игроку противника мягкой улыбкой, делает очередной широкий замах — и посылает мяч вперед легко, как будто бросает ребенку. Он успевает заметить удивленное лицо бэттера — и в следующую секунду мяч летит обратно прямо ему в руки. Правильно, никто еще не отменял силу инерции — кинь он мяч сильнее, тот бы отскочил от биты с немыслимой скоростью. А так — всё честно. Никакого обмана. Такеши ловко посылает мяч прямиком на первую базу еще до того, как отбивающий успевает сделать пару шагов.  
\- Аут на первой базе!  
Тренер соперников чертыхается и швыряет оземь бейсболку с символикой команды.  
\- Скоро он начнет её топтать, - довольно хмыкает Хаято. Стоящему перед ним игроку это не добавляет энтузиазма. Семи следующим — тоже.  
Старается не один Такеши — он радостно глядит, как ребята торопятся схватить летящий им в руки мяч и с восторженно-мстительным криком «осалить» очередного бедолагу. Кажется, Хибари даже слегка перестарался — но тренер соперников только злобно огрызается в ответ на все жалобы подопечных и отправляет «этих проклятых сопляков и нытиков» обратно на поле.  
Когда перед Ямамото встает последний в этом иннинге игрок, он безотчетно вздрагивает. Ну да, этот тот самый питчер, чуть не покалечивший Цуну. Скалится, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Хаято за его спиной что-то шипит и уже было тянется к отбивающему, но Такеши коротко качает головой. Нет. Не надо.  
Он делает глубокий вдох — и кидает мяч. Через секунду мир вспыхивает перед глазами яркими красками, а земля под ногами пружинит и скачет, как живая. Ямамото с удивлением глядит в небо и понимает, что он упал. Он прижимает руку к груди — кажется, что там расцветает пронзительно-алый прекрасный цветок. Такеши задыхается. Нет. Я не хочу цветов. Не надо. Сквозь гул в ушах он слышит обеспокоенный голос тренера и кого-то из ребят — кажется, Цуны. Он видит бледное лицо склонившегося над ним Хаято. У него дрожат губы. Такеши с виноватой улыбкой показывает на грудь и пытается открыть было рот, но не может сказать ни слова. Гокудера вздрагивает и быстро наклоняется, прижимается губами между ключиц. Ямамото думает, что губы у него тоже горячие. Что он обязательно, обязательно должен к ним прикоснуться еще разок. Эти губы выжигают в груди дыру, и цветок внутри сгорает, осыпается пеплом. Такеши опирается на локти и поднимается. Еще разок. Обязательно.  
Девятый иннинг — последний в игре. Если, конечно, она не заканчивается вничью. Тогда команды могут играть и играть до умопомрачения — пока счет не станет, наконец, неравным. Сейчас до ничьей им не хватает 6 очков. Еще одно принесло бы им победу. Так не бывает — устало думает Ямамото. Чёрт побери, как же жаль ребят. Его самого жалеют, берегут напоследок, чтобы мог отдышаться. Уходить с поля он отказался наотрез.  
Первым выходит отбивать Хибари. Сверлит нового питчера взглядом — предыдущего всё-таки удалили. И то хорошо. Хотя это им вряд ли поможет. Кёя перехватывает биту поудобнее — и вдруг улыбается широкой улыбкой. У питчера слега вздрагивает рука, но мяч всё-таки послушно летит на бэттера. Хибари стоит, не шелохнувшись. Мяч с мягким глухим шлепком приземляется в перчатку.  
\- Бол, - произносит Кёя довольно. - Мяч летел вне зоны удара. Все видели?  
Такеши тихо хихикает: Хибари, конечно, прав, но даже если бы никто не заметил, все точно так же согласно бы кивали. Что говорить, Кёя умеет убеждать. 4 бола — и Хибари получает первую базу. Следом за ним выходит Кусакабе и с легкостью отбивает мяч. Тот проносится мимо питчера со свистом, и пока игроки внешнего поля несутся за ним, глава Дисциплинарного комитета и его зам успевают совершить круг. Кен отправляет мяч почти вертикально вверх — Ямамото боится было, что соперник поймает очередную «свечу», но мяч звонко ударяет о лоб питчера и отскакивает в сторону. А Кен уже довольно скалится из «дома»: успел обежать площадку, да при этом еще и пнуть пару зазевавшихся игроков. Чикуса промазывает. Впрочем, следующие три подачи успешно отбивает и уже несется к базе, но его «осаливают» за шаг до цели. Досадно. Цуна честно отбивает первый удар — к сожалению, прямо в руки питчеру. Следующие три он пропускает и понуро уходит с поля. Его звездный час уже был сегодня. Второго не будет, увы. Такеши расстроенно прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает их, видит рядом тренера, который осторожно трясет его за плечо.  
Ямамото шагает на поле легким широким шагом. С третьей базы на него глядит взмокший Рёхей — растерянно и в то же время упрямо. Со второй базы смотрит Мукуро — выжидающе и лукаво. С первой — Гокудера, нарочито сердито. И встревоженно.  
\- Ты что там, спал, что ли?  
\- Ага. И видел сны.  
Такеши перехватывает биту поудобнее. Пальцы легко скользят по гладкой поверхности, сжимаются плотно. Ямамото чувствует биение собственного пульса, будто оно перетекает плавно в биту, наполняя её жизнью. Удар. Еще удар. Еще удар. Время становится вязким и замирает. Времени больше нет. Скорости тоже. Ему восемь лет и он отбивает сломанной шваброй камешки. Мама улыбается ему из окна.  
Времени больше нет. Это всё никогда не исчезнет, никуда не уйдет, останется с ним. Навсегда.  
Мяч летит на него, будто в замедленной съемке. Воздух едва колышется. Ямамото чувствует запах свежей травы, пота и чего-то смутно знакомого, горьковато-прохладного. Так пахнет Хаято — думает он, и бита с треском бьет по мячу. В грудь ударяет болью, и всё вокруг меркнет на мгновение. Становится темно и тихо. А потом мир взрывается гулом толпы и ослепительным солнечным светом. Гокудера трясет его, из-за спины Хаято выглядывает разом вся команда.  
\- Бежать, - бормочет он, - дурак, ты должен бежать. Ты забил хоум-ран. Мы уже все сделали круг. Только тебе осталось. Ну же, идиот, давай, пробеги кружок и возвращайся «домой»!  
Ямамото кивает и делает шаг. Легкие наполняются давящей болью. Глупости, ну какие глупости — думает он. Даже если сломано ребро — я переживу. Я же не маленький уже давно. Нужно просто немного пробежать — и вернуться «домой». Домой. Обязательно вернуться домой.  
Его там ждут.


End file.
